


Buddy System

by red_crate



Series: Tumblr Fic Give-Aways [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “You are doing me a huge favor with this, you know?” His voice comes out softer than he means, and he catches the surprised look Derek gives him.





	Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/gifts).



> So Dizzy-readhead asked for Sterek fake dating, and I wrote...this. Probably not what you had in mind, so I apologise. I just really love it (and don't have the time to expand it into the 3-5k it probably deserves). I hope you enjoy it anyway! ❤️
> 
> Fic 4 of 5 of my Tumblr milestone mini fic give-away.
> 
> Endless thanks go to Greenie and Brandi.

His knuckles are hesitant when he goes to knock on Derek's door. For one thing, Stiles knows Derek can hear him with his super hearing and all. For another, Stiles still sort of feels like a giant tool about asking Derek to go to this work thing. There's no real reason he  _ needs  _ a date, but Stiles hadn't wanted to wade through the press of his co-workers as everyone got buzzed off bottom shelf alcohol and spiked punch. Stiles can take care of himself; he's been doing it for most of his life by this point. A single office holiday party shouldn't have him back against the wall when he used to go toe-to-toe with supernatural baddies all the time.

This is one of those moments when the irony of his anxiety really hits him. 

Derek solves the problem of knocking by opening the door before Stiles makes up his mind. 

There is no dress code for the party. Stiles is barely a blip on the radar of his office, so he's not required to wear anything fancy, which he'd been quick to assure Derek of when he nonchalantly invited him along. Stiles is dressed in a pair of his nicer jeans and a black blazer over a green t-shirt with “Santa, I can explain” written across the front. Beneath his t-shirt and blazer, he's got on a red long sleeve shirt. Red Converse complete the ensemble as a very obvious throw back to the style he still hasn't quite outgrown since high school. 

Derek, on the other hand, looks fucking  _ good _ . He isn't quite dressed up, but he's got on dark jeans that are obviously expensive coupled with a very soft and cuddly looking dark green sweater that compliments his eye color. The collar of a white button up is pulled out over the neck of his sweater. He's wearing boots instead of his usual sneakers and his leather jacket. It isn't anything special, Stiles supposes, but Derek looks like a responsible, handsome adult where Stiles is sure he only manages to pull off  _ college student chic  _ (if he's lucky). 

“Hey?” Stiles chokes the word out, sounding surprised. 

He gets an expected eyebrow raise at that. There's a hint of a smile playing around his mouth though. They've been friends long enough that the jibe can go unspoken. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and tugs on the front of his blazer. “I mean, hey.” He offers his elbow and smiles, pushing through his anxiety and giving Derek a cool-as-a-cucumber look while offering his elbow.

Derek simply looks at the gesture and shakes his head, amused. 

“Shall we?” Stiles shimmies in place. “You're ready to go, right?”

“How long are we staying?” Derek asks as he closes up his apartment.

Dropping his arm to his side, Stiles shrugs and says, “Maybe an hour? There's a Secret Santa thing my team is doing, so I should stay for that at least.” 

Derek nods. “Food?”

_ Werewolves _ . 

“Of course.” Stiles scoffs. “It's a company party. They're getting shit catered, like finger food and stuff, but Anne told me it's usually pretty good stuff. The bar’s open too.” 

“Lay off the drinks, Stiles. I don't want to end up carrying you home.” Derek is teasing. 

When they step into the elevator car for the ride down, Stiles looks over at Derek, eyes wide. 

“You mean you  _ don't _ want to carry my liquored up ass home? I'm offended.” He rests his head against the metal side of the elevator as they descent to the building foyer. 

Derek crosses his arms, leather jacket creaking a bit, and reminds Stiles, “I've done that a time or two already. It's not the funnest thing.” 

Stiles can see the smiles in the muted reflection of the polished metal elevator doors. Still, he feels a little foolish, embarrassed maybe, at the reminder of some of his dumber antics over the years. To be fair, the only time— _ once! Not “a time or two” _ —Derek had been the one to help Stiles get home while drunk off his face had been after a bad break-up in college. 

“Hey, I promise to make tonight fun for you.” He looks at Derek's reflection, noting how good he looks, the way they both sort of compliment each other despite the odds. 

His heart beat trips a bit before he looks over to find Derek already looking at him. 

The elevator doors slide open and they head towards the parking lot. 

“You are doing me a huge favor with this, you know?” His voice comes out softer than he means, and he catches the surprised look Derek gives him. 

He doesn't say anything about it however as he pulls his keys from his jacket pocket. There's a hint of a smile on his lips.

“You can make it up to me by letting me drive us in my car instead of yours.” Derek leads them over to his camaro. His eyebrows do a good job of slinging insult to Stiles’ Jeep. 

“Hey! Roscoe has been a fucking champ over the years.” He remembers the unsettling rattling noise that started up on the way here and he deflates a little. “But fine. If it'll make you happy, you can drive.” 

Once he's settled in the passenger seat, Stiles lets out a breath. He's suddenly looking forward to showing Derek where he works, and giving him a visual reference for all the dumb little work stories he's told him over the past few months. Derek hadn't hesitated when he said yes.

Yeah, Stiles smiles, he picked the right person. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
